Ice Cream
by nikkionyourmind
Summary: Brittany thought it was just a normal day, selling ice creams or whatnot. But it's really not. Brittana pairing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfic :) Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Brittany said to Quinn, as they're both standing in their respective places in the ice cream stand.<p>

"I know, just deal with it." replied Quinn.

They've both been selling ice cream for the past month, making it their summer job. They thought it would be good idea selling their favorite dessert in the middle of a park in front of a bunch of kids, thought they would be having fun while earning money. But as the days went pass, they realized that it was quite the opposite. Not only do they earn so little while spending half of their days standing, but they've come to a conclusion that kids are just plain annoying. Bratty kids that want more scoops than they should have and cries when they don't get what they want, shy kids who doesn't say what kind of flavor they want until you point to each one until they finally nod, careless kids who drops their cones every single time and you have no other choice but to give them another one (for free).

Brittany sighs, she's been wanting to quit this job since her first week of starting but Quinn insisted they stay. "You might finally see a hot girl in here" Quinn had said. But the truth is, Brittany haven't seen any hot girls and all she sees are a handful of kids and parents and whenever she's lucky she spots a MILF to check out. So she disregards what Quinn said and just stays for her friends' sake. Brittany doesn't even know why her friend wants this job so bad.

"Um, excuse me. Can I get one scoop of chocolate please?" a little girl said. Probably six years old and definitely Latina.

"Sure!" Brittany beams, finally having something to do.

"Selena, I've been looking for you! Where have you been?" she heard someone say. Suddenly, she felt a pain on her side as Quinn jabbed her with her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Brittany asked as pain was clear all over her face. Quinn didn't reply, however, but just kept staring ahead. Brittany turned to look at what she's staring at then her heart stopped. Blue eyes meet brown.

And finally, Brittany feels that being an ice cream seller isn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to continue and make this a multi-chapter story since people told me to do so :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"H-hey" Brittany stutters.<p>

She was speechless; the girl right in front of her was utterly gorgeous. Her raven hair was silky smooth and long, her legs looked endless under her short shorts and damn, her body was voluptuous. But most of all, it was her face that got Brittany. It was so exotic and her bone structure was well proportioned. She, without a doubt, was the epitome of perfect.

Quinn snickered, looking at her friend who right now resembles a hormonal teenage boy. Her friend was practically drooling and her face was as red as tomato. _'She has no game'_

"Um, hi?" the girl said with a confused smile. She silently wonders why the blonde girl was looking at her strangely. "I was just looking for my sister here; I thought she ran away from me."

"I just wanted ice cream." the girl, whose name Brittany vaguely remembers was Selena, said innocently.

As if hearing the words ice and cream shook Brittany, she then snapped out of her trance. "Oh. Oh!" she said in realization. She bent down to get two scoops of chocolate ice cream. After she was done, she handed it to the girl. "Here's your ice cream with an extra scoop!"

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Selena said as she jumped up and down before taking the cone.

"How much will it be?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house!" Brittany replied.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she realized what her friend just said. She looked at Brittany in disbelief.

"Really? Thank you so much!" the girl said gratefully.

As she and her sister walked away from the ice cream stand, Quinn turned to her best friend and grabbed her in the arm.

"Are you out of your mind? You just gave an ice cream for free!" she yelled.

"What's the big deal? I'll pay for it." Brittany said while trying to free herself from Quinn's grasp. "Besides, it's worth it. Did you see the smile that hot chick gave me?"

"You're cra-" Quinn was then cut off by a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn!" Brittany screamed. "Her name. I don't even know her name!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3, it's a bit longer than the other ones. :) enjoy!**

Brittany spent the next following days hoping to see the girl again. She even left Quinn alone to search for the girl who managed to capture her attention. She looked around the playground wishing she'd spot her and her sister but she unfortunately didn't.

"Give up. She's not coming back." Quinn said once she got back from her searching.

"Oh I just love your optimism." Brittany sarcastically replied as she leaned on the ice cream stand.

Quinn looked at her friend pityingly. She looked like a lost puppy and all Quinn wants to do was comfort her, so she tries to make a joke: "Well, there's still plenty of ice cream out there."

Brittany turned to looked at her incredulously, "What does that have to do with-" then her face brightened when realization dawned on her. She bursts into a fit of laughter at how lame her best friend was. Quinn was _always_ bad at jokes.

Quinn was about to make a retort but then she gave in and laughed along with Brittany. She couldn't help but agree that she's bad at cracking jokes, but she's not always _that_ bad.

* * *

><p>"I give up." Brittany declared after a week and three days of hoping that the Latina girl would show up in the park again.<p>

It was on a Saturday and they were at Quinn's room looking through magazines. They declared every Saturday and Sunday as their days off from selling ice creams.

"I mean, there's no point in crushing on her when I won't even see her again." she continued.

"How I love your optimism." Quinn replied mockingly which in turn earned her a smack in the head with Brittany's magazine.

"I'm serious! I'm giving up on her!"

"Okay okay, whatever you say." Quinn said, knowing that her friend would talk about the girl later on again. "Can we go to the movies? I'm bored."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Brittany and Quinn are lining up at the snack bar in the theaters. After about half an hour of arguing on which movie they'll watch, they then chose to watch the newest Alvin and the Chipmunks movie.<p>

"You better pay back for making me watch this kiddy movie. Buy me lots and lots of ice cream." Quinn insisted.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Gosh, you're obsessed!"

"I don't care! I want my ice cream!"

Their bickering caught the attention of a little girl. "Hey San, aren't those the girls that gave us free ice cream?" she whispered to her sister.

Santana turned around to look and surely enough, she saw the two blondes from the ice cream stand in the park.

"Let's go say hi to them!" Selena then pulled her sisters toward the blondes.

Once they reached them, the girls were still arguing. Selena tapped Quinn on the arm. "Hey, remember me? You gave me free ice cream!"

Quinn turned to look at the little girl, "Oh hey! Nice to see you again!" she grinned.

"My name's Selena, and this is my sister." she gestured towards the girl next to her, "Her name is Santana."

"Hey there." Santana said, giving the girls a small wave.

"Hey, my name's Quinn and this is-" she paused as she looked at her friend whose expression looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Br-Brittany. Yeah, Brittany." Brittany blushed, momentarily forgetting her name. She always get flustered whenever she was near Santana... _Santana_, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Santana giggled, she found it cute whenever Brittany stutters. She began to check the blonde out, it was nice seeing her without the apron covering her body. Santana's eyes roamed over every single body parts of Brittany she could see, she was beginning to like this girl.

"Like what you see?" Santana was interrupted from her thoughts when Quinn came up next to her as Brittany and Selena were talking excitedly about the movie.

"Wh-what? No. I don't know what you're talking about" she replied.

But Quinn wasn't getting any of it, she knows lust when she sees it. "Uh huh, sure."

Santana held her breath, was she that obvious? Could Quinn tell that she was a raging homo?

Sensing her discomfort, Quinn shot her a smile. "Oh relax, there's nothing wrong with it. Besides, my friend really is an eyeful, isn't she?"

Before Santana could answer, Brittany rushed over to them and said, "Guess what? We're all watching the same movie! Oh and it's about to start soon. Let's go!"

Brittany and Selena ran towards the theater hand in hand, leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"Hey! What about my ice cream?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please read and review :D**

* * *

><p>They're only five minutes into the movie when Brittany finally gave up and gave Quinn money for her ice cream. She would not stop whining about not having her favorite dessert.<p>

"Okay okay! Here's the money!" Brittany handed her twenty dollars. Nobody should ever interrupt Brittany when she's watching Alvin and the Chipmunks. Nobody.

Quinn went to buy her ice cream and promised to bring them some snacks. She was more than happy to leave the movie about singing chipmunks. Their voices annoyed the hell out of her.

Meanwhile, Selena sat in between Brittany and Santana which disappointed both of them but hid it as to not make their attraction for each other obvious. Santana's thoughts were still running wild. What if Quinn told Brittany? Would Brittany think she's weird and would she ignore her even before they became friends? She doesn't even know why she's worrying so much. The only thing she knows about Brittany is her name... and that she's really _really_ pretty. Santana was jarred out of her reverie when Brittany and Selena started singing along to the movie. _'Oh my gosh, how much cuter can she get?_'

Brittany turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile that made Santana's insides flutter. Nobody had ever made her feel like this, let alone a stranger. Who was this stranger that made her feel all these sorts of things? She silently wondered. Santana looked back at the blonde who went back to singing along with Selena. It was then she realized that she wanted to know more about Brittany.

* * *

><p>After a bucketful of popcorn and a handful of singing and laughter, the four of them stepped out of the theaters. Brittany and Santana kept sneaking glances to each other throughout the movie and they were worried if the other noticed it. However, all this didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. She saw everything and couldn't believe that they still didn't know that they're attracted to each other even when it's painfully obvious. '<em>Kids<em>' she thought, mentally shaking her head.

"That movie was so fun!" Selena exclaimed, breaking the silence among them.

"I agree!" Brittany replied, "I want to watch it again!"

"Oh gosh, really? That was one of the most boring movie I've ever seen! Half of those people don't even know how to act." Quinn countered which earned a pout from Brittany.

Santana immediately thought about doing something violent towards Quinn for making Brittany sad, but she can't help but agree to Quinn's statement.

"Oh Britt, we have to go." Quinn looked at her watch, it was almost turning 7 pm "I have to make dinner. Ugh."

Brittany then turned to look at the Latina; she didn't want to leave yet. "Um, nice meeting you again. I guess we'll see you guys around?" she reluctantly said.

Santana's heart sunk, she doesn't want to leave it like that. "U-um, maybe we could... exchange numbers? You know, to keep in touch?"

Brittany brightened; she thought Santana wouldn't want to keep in touch with her. "Sure!"

Quinn watched this exchange with excited eyes, she was happy for her friend. Brittany got the girl of her dreams, well not yet anyway. Quinn was about to help her do that. It's been so long since Brittany had someone she liked that liked her back.

After they gave their numbers to each other, they said their goodbyes shyly and went their separate ways. Quinn and Brittany stood on the sidewalk hailing a cab while Santana and Selena walked the opposite way towards their apartment.

In the cab, the blonde girls settled in comfortable silence although Quinn knew that Brittany was jittering on the insides. She wasn't about to let Brittany stay in her comfort zone.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "So what did you say again earlier? You were giving up on her?"

Brittany blushed, "I... wasn't serious."

"Sure, you weren't." Quinn rolled her eyes, "I knew you weren't going to give up on her when you said it anyway."

"Quinn" the other blonde said in a pleading tone.

"Okay okay, fine!" Quinn figured she should stop teasing her, "So what are you going to do with her?"

"What do you mean what should I do? What do you think I should do? I don't think she even thinks of me in that way. What if she just wants to be friends? If we're friends while I'm having dirty thoughts about her, isn't that going to be so weird?" Brittany rambled.

"Okay Britt, stop. Breathe. All you have to do is just text her."

"What will I text her?" Brittany asked.

"Just tell her you had a fun today. Ask if maybe she wants to hang out again." Quinn said it as if it was obvious.

* * *

><p>That night, Brittany lay on her bed with her phone in hand. She was mulling over what she should text Santana for over an hour now and she was beginning to worry if Santana had gone to bed.<p>

So she decided with a _'Hey, you're probably asleep right now but I just wanted to say that I had a fun time with you guys. :)_'

Brittany went to go to sleep, thinking that Santana might not reply until tomorrow. She was about to turn on her bed when her cellphone chimed on her nightstand.

_'I had fun with you too! Maybe we could do it again sometime? Just.. you and me alone?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just wanted to clarify that this story takes place in New York and the park Quinn and Brittany works at is in Central Park. I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

It was 7 am in the morning and Brittany didn't get an ounce of sleep the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about the text Santana sent her. '_What does she mean just me and her alone? Does she feel the same way as I did?'_ she wondered to herself. '_That's absurd. There's no way she feels the same way. She probably just wants to go as friends not as dates.' _

She figured she should tell Quinn about this; maybe she could give her an advice and tell her what Santana meant by the text.

* * *

><p>Quinn slammed the door of Brittany's apartment open. She was in such a rush after Brittany called her not too long ago saying that there was an emergency.<p>

"Quinn! Can you come here please? Hurry! It's an emergency!" Brittany had said with an urgent voice.

Quinn refrained herself from thinking about negative things that could have happened to Brittany. "Brittany! Are you there? Where are you?" she screamed through the apartment, not even bothering if it woke Brittany's parents up.

"Hush, Quinn! I'm right here." Brittany poked her head out the door of her room.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"No, my insides are about to burst." Brittany said with wide eyes, "She asked me out, Quinn. Wait, I don't even know if it was for a date or just hang out _hang out. _I'm confused! I need your help!"

"Wait, what?" Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You made me run over here in my pajamas just because somebody asked you out? I thought something happened to you! You said it was an emergency!"

"It is an emergency! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say or reply!" Brittany reasoned.

Quinn sighed, there was no use arguing with her. "Fine, who asked you out?"

"Santana did!"

'_Woah, that girl does things fast.' _Quinn thought, "What did she say?"

Brittany showed her the text Santana sent. "Impressive." Quinn muttered under her breath, "What's getting you so worked up? Just tell her you'd love to. She probably thinks you're ignoring her."

"Oh my gosh," Brittany covered her mouth, "I never thought of that! What if she really does? I'm not ignoring her!"

"So go ahead and text her!"

* * *

><p>Santana lay wide awake on her bed, it was 8 o'clock in the morning and she still hadn't got any sleep from last night. Her thoughts were racing from what she did the night before. She decided to be bold and ask Brittany out when she texted her last night. Now, Brittany was probably ignoring her because she thought she was weird. <em>'Oh gosh, what have I done? She probably don't want to talk to me anymore'<em>

Santana's thoughts were interrupted when her phone signaled that she had a new text. She grabbed it as if her life depended on it. Her screen read _'Text Message from Brittany.'_ She opened the text with trembling fingers, she was so nervous to read it.

After Santana read the text message, she went over it again and made sure that she reads every single word. She blinked multiple times at once and read it again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The text said: _'I'd love to hang out with you! Just tell me whenever you can and we'll make plans.'_

* * *

><p>Two days later, Brittany was standing behind the ice cream stand while fiddling nervously with her apron. She and Santana decided to go out that day and Quinn agreed that she'd handle selling ice creams by herself. Santana would be arriving any minute now.<p>

Quinn reached over to stop Brittany's hand from shaking. "Relax, take a deep breath. You don't want her to think you're a nervous wreck, do you?"

Brittany did as she was told; she took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay, yeah. You're right."

Her best friend shot her a comforting smile, "If anything happens, call me and I'll be there right away. I'll even leave this store without closing it."

"Really? You'd risk having all the ice cream stolen just for me?"

"Yeah, just for you.. I think, yeah. Yes."

Brittany gave her one of her biggest smiles. "Aww, thank you so much. You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

Their conversation was interrupted when somebody cleared their throat. "Um, hi. Brittany, Quinn. Nice meeting you guys again."

Both blondes whipped their head towards the source of the speaker and Brittany, after just starting to relax, began to be nervous again as her heart pounded against her chest. "Santana! Hi! I didn't see you there."

Santana nodded in reply, she was also nervous but she had a better control on her emotions than Brittany did. "Yeah, I just got here."

"Hey, Santana." the other blonde said, smiling. "You guys ready to go?"

Santana looked at Brittany for the answer. "U-um yeah, I'll be out there in a sec." Brittany said.

* * *

><p>To Brittany's surprise, Santana didn't lead her out of the park but instead went to the other side of it.<p>

"Where are we going?" she asked the Latina.

"You'll see." Santana smirked.

After a while, they've walked about 10 blocks and the park gave way to a beautiful lake. Before Brittany could process what they were doing there, Santana dragged her to the boathouse and began to rent a rowboat. This was definitely not just a normal hang out with a friend. Friends just don't go row boating alone, _right?_

"Hey there, my name's Finn. How can I help you?" the guy behind the counter said, he was freakishly tall but his goofy grin showed that he was probably the same age as the girls.

"We would like to rent a boat." Santana replied.

"Sure! Is this both your first time? Do you want a gondola ride?" he asked.

"No, no. It's fine, we just want a boat."

Santana paid and Finn gave them the directions on where to get the boats. She seemed to notice that Brittany had been silent since they arrived at the boathouse. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I'm fine!" Brittany exclaimed, giving Santana her sweetest smile which seemed to work as the Latina's face relaxed.

Few minutes later, they were settled inside their boat. "Do you know how to row a boat?" Santana asked Brittany. "Or do you want me to do it instead?"

"Um, it's kind of my first time so…" Brittany blushed.

Santana giggled at Brittany's adorableness. "Okay, I'll row the boat." She started to row it away from the boathouse. They were now surrounded by trees and few other people on the other boats.

A comfortable silence settled between them but Brittany reluctantly broke it. She wanted to ask this question so bad. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Is this a date?"

The boldness of the question made Santana stop her action. She cleared her throat before answering, "If it is, do you think it's weird?"

Brittany widened her eyes. It was totally the opposite; she wanted this to be a date so bad and she just wanted to make sure it is before she does and says something stupid. "No! Not at all! In fact, I kind of want it to be."

"A-are you serious? You mean…"

"I like you? Yeah, and it's not just as a friend. I like you more than that. Um.. what about you?"

Santana couldn't breathe; she could not believe what she was hearing. She even reached over her arm to pinch herself to prove that this wasn't a dream. Brittany saw the gesture and laughed, "I guess that means the feeling's mutual, huh?" she said.


End file.
